Banana Farm (BTDRN)
The Banana Farm first appeared in BTD4 and then all the way through to BTD6, it now appears in BTDRN suppling bananas to civilians. Costs $1000 on medium. Stats Range: 20 Bananas / Round: 4 Banana value: $20 Banana duration: 10s Upgrades Top path Valuable Bananas ($200) (1/0/0) Bananas are worth 25% more Banana value: $20 -> $25 More Valuable Bananas ($250) (2/0/0) Bananas are worth 20% even more! Banana value: $25 -> $30 Monkey Bank ($2,500) (3/0/0) Cash gained is stored and increased exponentially. Max. Capacity: $5,000 Banana value: $30 -> $30 + 0.1C (C = Capacity) End round Bonus: +$0 -> +$100 + 0.2C (+$200 + 0.2C with 3+/0/2) IMF Loan ($7,500) (4L/0/0) IMF Loan ability: Gain +$10,000 but pay back $9,000 of it. Cooldown: 90s + 1 round (30s the first time) Income used to repay: 50% Monkey-nomics ($90,000) (5L/0/0) You can use the ability without worry of debt. Explained I guess. Monkey Depositary and Withdrawal ($500,000) (6L/0/0) Let the bank flow! Bank capacity: $5,000 -> $100,000 Deposit ability: Invest $10,000 in the bank. Cooldown: 60s Withdrawal ability: Take $50,000 from the bank, if the bank doesn't have that much money, you'll be in-debt by the amount the bank doesn't have. Cooldown: 60s (Replaces monkey-nomics) The bank no longer generates its own cash, instead it increases the cash it has by +20% by the end of each round. (In other words, you need to Deposit to make it work.) Banana Income Advisory (B.I.A) ($15,000) (4R/0/0) Increased capacity and end round income. Bank capacity: $5,000 -> $20,000 End round bonus: +$100 + 0.2C -> +$1,000 + 0.2C (+$1,200 + 0.2C with 4L/0/2) Global Bank Connection ($60,000) (5R/0/0) Fills up other banks! Banana value: $30 + 0.1C -> $100 + 0.1C Bank income boost: +10% (+30% when full) Millionare Bank ($250,000) (6R/0/0) Can store up to 1 MILLION DOLLARS! Explains it, I guess. Middle Path More bananas ($400) (0/1/0) Produces 6 bananas instead of 4 Even more bananas ($600) (0/2/0) Produces 8 bananas each round! Banana Plantation ($2,500) (0/3/0) Produces 16 bananas each round for extreme value. Banana Republic ($6,000) (0/4L/0) Bananas are worth 3 times as much! Banana Research Facility ($17,500) (0/5L/0) Produces 10 banana crates each round, they are worth $200 each ($250 with 1/5L/0, $300 with 2/5L/0) Banana Central ($125,000) (0/6L/0) You want banana? We have banana! Crates are worth much more! Crate value: $200 -> $1,000 ($1,250 with 1/6L/0, $1,500 with 2/6L/0) Cash collaboration bonus: Crates are worth +$100 with each facility in range, +$50 with each facility outside range. Facillities produce crates worth +$10 per facility in range. Passive Income ($5,000) (0/4R/0) Bananas are time-based, being produced every 5 seconds with a maximum of 100 bananas per round. Banana Accel ($35,000) (0/5R/0) Bananas are produced every second! Also.. Max. bananas per round: 100 -> 500 You immediately gain 50 bananas as well. Banana Replicator ($200,000) (0/6R/0) Bananas are independent on RBE now, making a banana for every 10 damage! Max. Bananas per round: 500 -> 2,500 Bananas automatically generated: 50 -> 250 Bottom path Healthy Bananas ($500) (0/0/1) (Banana farm is banned in CHIIMPS anyways, you won't ever need the farm while it happens) You gain +1 HP per 20 bananas from this farm. Extra income ($800) (0/0/2) Gain +$100 for each time you beat a round! Banana Marketplace ($2,000) (0/0/3) Bananas are automatically collected and doubled in production. Alongside this..: End round cash: $100 -> $500 Bananas required for +1 HP: 20 -> 8 Central Market ($20,000) (0/0/4L) Increased value that increases further per Marketplace. Banana value: $20 -> $100 (Can be buffed by top crosspath) (+$10 per Marketplace, up to +$100 bonus cash) End round cash: $500 -> $2,500 (+$100 per Marketplace, up to +$1,000 bonus cash) Monkey Wall Street ($150,000) (0/0/5L) Doubles bloon income + Much, much more cash! Banana value: $100 -> $500 (+$125 per top path upgrade) (Cap: $1,000) End round cash: $2,500 -> $10,000 (Cap: $15,000) Marketplace boost (Bananas): +$10 -> +$50 Marketplace boost (End round cash): +$100 -> +$500 Banana Estate ($750,000) (0/0/6L) Greatly buffs banana farms! All Banana farms (Except this one) are 50% smaller. Global income increased by +50%, and a further +1% per $1,000 invested on banana farms. Each round, you gain a free banana farm. Monkeyopolis produces twice as much. This farm produces $5,000 per 10% progress on this round. You can have endless T5 banana farms! By the end of the round, you gain +$50,000 cash! Furthermore, +$500 for every $5,000 invested on banana farms (Caps at $100,000 total roundly income.) Profit Market ($7,500) (0/0/4R) Profit ability: Sell a tower $1,000 or cheaper for 200% its price! Cooldown: 90s (30s the first time) Business Class ($55,000) (0/0/5R) Sell more valuable towers and boost income temporarily! Sell value capacity: $1,000 -> $5,000 Bonus: Selling a tower improves global income by 50% for c/100 seconds, where c is the tower's cost. Investment studio ($250,000) (0/0/6R) Ability is now also indepentdent of the tower's pop count! Sell value capacity: $5,000 -> $15,000 Income boost duration: c/100 -> (c/100)*(1+p/10,000), where p is the tower's pop count. Bonus: You gain +$1 for each 10 bloons the sold tower popped. Category:Towers Category:Support Towers